Perfectly Accident
by bonggogi
Summary: Kecerobohan Baekhyun, membawanya untuk berdiri di altar, dan membangun rumah tangga bersama orang asing bernama Park Chanyeol. [Chanyeol-Baekhyun story. Marriage life. EXO Official Couple. GS/Genderswitch!AU.] [Part III Updated!]
1. Prolog

*Prolog

Cahaya matahari masuk menelisik lewat jendela yang-entah sejak kapan- sudah tak bergorden lagi (maksudnya, gorden jendela itu sudah dibuka). Di sebuah ranjang berukuran besar-kelewat besar malah-terbaring dua orang dengan-uhm-kelamin berbeda.

Gadis yang berbaring itu membuka matanya, menguap sebentar dan membelalakkan mata saat melihat seorang pemuda tertidur dengan pulas didepannya. Dia ketakutan, sangat ketakutan.

Karena dia tidak berbalut apapun.

Kecuali SELIMUT!

DIA TELANJANG! DAN ADA LELAKI DI KASUR YANG SAMA, TIDUR DENGANNYA!

"Oh kau sudah bangun?" suara serak itu entah berasal darimana, dari lelaki itu mungkin.

TUNGGU. Dia terbangun! Oh mimpi buruk bagi Byun Baekhyun.

"Tidak usah panik seperti itu, aku sudah melihat semuanya semalam" Oh, pemuda itu berkata dengan mesumnya

"A-ah, i-iya. Ahahaha" Baekhyun tertawa canggung, berusaha terlihat tenang padahal pikirannya berkecamuk.

"Maafkan aku, kita tidak saling mengenal tapi sudah seperti ini, sepertinya aku berada didalam pengaruh alkohol semalam" Baekhyun berkata lirih, sebaliknya pemuda itu malah tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Baekhyun.

"No prob. Dan by the way, aku mengenalmu. Namamu Byun Baekhyun 'kan? Aku Park Chanyeol, stalkermu sejak kau masuk ke Universitas. Oh aku bahkan sudah tahu alamat rumahmu, tapi tidak dengan apartemenmu. Dan aku juga senior yang pernah menghukummu saat ospek dulu" Jawab pemuda-yang ternyata bernama Chanyeol-itu.

Oh, orang menyebalkan itu toh.

Yang pernah menghukumnya membersihkan toilet seminggu penuh, dan juga menghukumnya untuk menjadi maid pribadinya selama sehari.

Baekhyun jadi ingat saat dia disangka baby sitter Chanyeol karena pernah kepergok menyuapi Chanyeol.

Ugh, dia jadi ingat 'kan.

"Apakah kau tidak panik?" tanya Baekhyun ragu-ragu

"Untuk apa?" Chanyeol mengerutkan alis sambil menatap Baekhyun bingung.

"Bagaimana jika dua hari atau seminggu setelah ini aku tiba-tiba datang ke rumahmu, atau lebih parah ke rumahmu! Dengan membawa alat test kehamilan dan berkata 'Tuan, aku hamil'?" Baekhyun bertanya sampai-sampai dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Chanyeol. "A-ah, maaf. Kelepasan" Chanyeol hanya terkekeh.

"Kalau kejadiannya seperti itu, uhm sebentar" Chanyeol menarik nafas. Baekhyun curiga, sepertinya orang ini tipe orang yang lepas tanggung jawab.

"Kalau dikantor, banyak karyawan, mungkin nanti kau akan langsung kunikahi" jawabnya sarkastik

"N-nikahi?" tanya Baekhyun ragu. Namun si raksasa itu hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau dirumah, nanti orang tuaku pasti histeris ya, dengan begitu aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, kita menikah lalu hidup bahagia. Tamat" jawab Chanyeol riang.

"Oh, begitu ya. Ahahaha, hidup bahagia" Baekhyun tertawa garing.

BAGAIMANA CARANYA HIDUP BAHAGIA DENGAN ORANG YANG TIDAK KAU CINTAI?!

Baekhyun rasanya ingin mati. Dia menyesal pergi ke pesta pantai milik Xi Luhan, dan dia menyesal karena berjalan-jalan dipantai saat itu.

Penyesalan selalu datang di akhir Baek, itulah hidup.

Seminggu setelah kejadian pesta pantai, dan di apartemennya, Park Chanyeol bekerja sebagai CEO seperti biasa. Tapi, didalam hatinya dia menunggu seseorang yang waktu itu tidur seranjang bersamanya

Oh, serius Park Chanyeol, kenapa kau menunggunya? Bukannya lelaki lain malah memilih untuk tidak mengingatnya?

Oh, yeah Park Chanyeol memang idiot. Dan juga, abnormal. Dia begitu karena cinta

Cinta memang merubah segalanya, sobat

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu saat Chanyeol sedang menandatangani berkas yang barusan diberikan sekretarisnya.

"Masuk" ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan. Terlihat seorang wanita-sepertinya respsionis-berdiri di depan pintu sambil membungkuk

"Direktur, ada yang mencari anda" ucap resepsionis itu sambil membungkuk. Chanyeol? Oh jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat

Jangan-jangan itu Byun Baekhyun

"Siapa?" Tanya Chanyeol singkat. Wajahnya memang menampilkan mimik santai, namun jantungnya, itu beda cerita

"Saya lupa namanya. Tapi badannya mungil, sepertinya murid menengah pertama" jawab resepsionis itu

Betubuh mungil, itu pasti Baekhyun. Tapi murid menengah pertama? Oh ayolah, Baekhyun sudah kuliah semester 5, dan umurnya juga 21 tahun, Mana mungkin itu dia.

Harapan Chanyeol sudah musnah.

"Suruh dia masuk" ucap Chanyeol akhirnya, dan juga dengan nada lemas

"Baik, direktur" wanita itu membungkuk, menutup pintu lalu pergi untuk memanggil wanita-atau gadis?- yang dikatakannya tadi

Setelah kepergiaan resepsionis tadi, Chanyeol terus sibuk dengan berkas-berkas yang ada di depannya, dan tiba-tiba saja repsionis tadi kembali lagi, terlihat juga ada seseorang memakai mini dress dibelakangnya

Seberapa cepat resepsionisnya berjalan?

"Ini orangnya, direktur" ucap wanita itu sambil membungkuk

"Oh ya, kau bisa keluar sekarang. Terima kasih" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum, lalu resepsionis itu segera keluar

"Ada perlu apa, nona?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan senyuman. Tapi percuma, gadis itu tetap menunduk

"Kau ingat aku?" tanyanya misterius. Oh, jangan bilang kalau gadis ini adalah mantan Chanyeol yang posesif, lalu sekarang dia minta balikan dengan berbohong dan mengatakan 'Park Chanyeol, aku hamil! Anak dalam kandungan ini adalah darah dagingmu!'

Oh, itu akan jadi kebohongan yang gagal. Karena jujur saja, Chanyeol baru tidur dan menyerahkan tubuhnya pada seorang Byun Baekhyun seminggu lalu

Dan ngomong-ngomong, mantan Chanyeol yang posesif itu tinggi, tidak mungil

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak mengenalimu" ucap Chanyeol hati-hati. Jelas saja Chanyeol tidak mengenali gadis ini, wajahnya saja ditundukkan, bagaimana cara melihatnya?

Dari tubuhnya? Oh Chanyeol punya banyak teman bertubuh mungil seperti dia

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara isakan entah darimana

Mungkin gadis itu?

Oh, masalah besar tuan Park

Gadis itu perlahan mengangkat kepalanya, namun tetap saja, sebagian dari wajahnya tertutup poni. Tapi tunggu, wajahnya memerah. Apakah dia tersipu? Atau dia mimisan?

Mimisan karena apa tuan Park?

"Aku Byun Baekhyun, bodoh" jawab gadis itu pelan. Dia mengangkat kepalanya, dan terlihat segenangan air ada di pelupuk matanya

"Byun Baekhyun? Gadis yang itu?" Tanya Chanyeol sarkastik. "Ada apa?" lanjutnya

"Aku kesini hanya ingin bilang kalau-" Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. Dia tidak siap, bagaimana kalau setelah mengatakannya Chanyeol malah melupakan janji yang seminggu lalu dibuatnya? OH TIDAK ITU MIMPI BURUK!

"-tuan Park, aku-" perkataannya tercekat di tenggorokan. Chanyeol semakin tidak mengerti, apalagi setelah melihat Baekhyun maju dan sedikit berjinjit untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Chanyeol

"-aku, mengandung darah dagingmu " bisik Baekhyun tepat ditelinga Chanyeol. Baekhyun ragu, dia mengira setelah mengatakannya Chanyeol malah pergi, atau lebih parah menyuruhnya untuk membuang yang ada di rahimnya. Oh dia sungguh tidak siap. Sangat tidak siap!

Beda dengan Baekhyun yang pesimis, beda lagi dengan Tuan Park Idiot Chanyeol kita

Oh, bisakah sekarang Chanyeol memeluk ibunya? Atau mencium ayahnya kalau boleh?

Dia sangat senang. Amat sangat senang. Amat amat sangat senang!

Menurut Chanyeol, rasanya itu seperti meluncur bersama paus akrobatis, menembus atmosfer berlapis-lapis dan pergi menuju rasi bintang paling manis.

"Benarkah itu?" Tanya Chanyeol pelan. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk takut. Takut Chanyeol akan lepas tanggung jawab, dan segalanya

"I-iya" jawab Baekhyun ragu. Lihatlah, dia sedang memainkan kukunya-kebiasaan Baekhyun saat sedang grogi-dan juga menggigit bibirnya

"Kalau begitu, aku akan secepatnya mengurus pernikahan kita" seru Chanyeol lalu menerjang tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan memeluknya

Dia serius dengan perkataannya seminggu yang lalu?

Benarkah ini?

Baek, kau adalah gadis paling beruntung di dunia

"Omong-omong, perutmu tidak buncit ya," Ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap perut Baekhyun yang rata itu

"Oh, itu karena usia kandunganku baru seminggu. Jadi, janinnya masih berupa gumpalan darah" jawab Baekhyun pelan

"Oh begitu, kalau begitu mari kita besarkan anak ini bersama" jawab Chanyeol sambil merengkuh tubuh mungil Baekhyun

Well Baek, selamat menikmati sisa hidupmu dengan tuan Park si raksasa idiot itu.

—TBC—

**A/N**: Hey! Aku author baru disini. salam kenal ya buat kalian hehehe^_^ sebenernya, aku ini sedikit pemalu, tapi kalo udah kenal aku pasti tetep malu(malu-maluin, maksudnya.) Dan btw, ini first story aku, gimana? jelek ya? maaf ya, aku cuma author mini abal-abal yang sok-sokan pengen nyoba nulis.

tapi, kalo misalnya kalian bilang ff abal—sebenernya bukan ffnya yang abal, tapi authornya—ini bagus, aku bakal sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat berterimakasih sama kalian. Dan... aku juga rada kudet di ffn ini, maklum ya masih kecil/gak jadi, buat para senior-seniro ffn, aku mohon bantuannya ya.

PS : Adegan di prolog ini sebenernya muncul ntar di chapter 3. hueheheh XD


	2. Part I: Invitation

*Chapter 1: Invitation

.

.

.

.

.

"_Noona_!"

Ini baru jam setengah enam, tapi keadaan di apartemen bernomor kamar 209 sudah sangat berisik. Bayangkan saja, seharusnya pagi seperti ini orang-orang sedang menyesap kopi, didampingi sepiring _pancake_ dengan mentega dan madu sebagai _topping_nya.

Sangat indah. Apalagi kalau ada kicauan burung yang merdu.

Tapi disini berbeda. **_Sangat_** berbeda.

Remaja berumur 19 tahun berteriak, berlari-lari sambil membawa ponsel

Gadis berumur 20 tahun yang sedang memasak tidak sengaja melempar _pancake_nya, sampai-sampai menempel di langit-langit

Dan juga, gadis berumur 21 tahun sedang berusaha membersihkan tanah yang-tidak sengaja-tumpah di balkon

Sungguh kacau. Atau tidak?

Atau hanya aku yang berlebihan?

Biarlah. Demi jalan cerita

"Berhentilah berteriak Oh Sehun! Kau tahu 'kan, suaramu itu _cempreng_! Sangat _cempreng_! Menyebalkan." Oh, disini ada yang sedang berteriak. Byun Baekhyun, dia sedang kuwalahan membersihkan tanah yang tumpah gara-gara adik sepupunya berteriak-teriak, dan saat itu dia-tidak sengaja-menjatuhkan pot bunga

Faktor kaget.

"Baekhyun, _pancake_nya menempel di langit-langit, bagaimana ini?!" Tanya seseorang yang sedang memakai celemek, terdegar panik. Panggil saja dia Kyungsoo. Agar lebih mudah

Baekhyun berdiri setelah selesai membersihkan tanah yang tumpah, dia menggosokkan tangannya kearah celana piyamanya. Sungguh jorok

"Suruh Sehun mengambilnya, aku sibuk memindahkan pot-pot yang lain" tukas Baekhyun. Oh tadi itu ada kiriman beberapa bunga yang Baekhyun pesan, jadi dia harus memindahkannya dari ruang tamu ke balkon.

"Sehun, tolong ya. Aku tidak sampai" ucap Kyungsoo lembut. Jelas saja dia tidak sampai, langit-langit itu bisa dibilang tinggi, sementara Kyungsoo? Ah sudahlah jangan dibahas

Kasihan Kyungsoo

"Selalu aku" gumam Sehun kesal. Memang sih, kalau urusan benda yang tinggi-tinggi itu selalu menjadi urusan Sehun. Maklum lah, dia 'kan tinggi

"Jangan mengeluh Oh Sehun! Kau itu 'cuma menumpang disini, tidak ikut bayar uang sewa. Jika kau ingin tetap tinggal, tolonglah Kyungsoo" Sehun hanya bergumam pelan, tapi bisa terdengar oleh Baekhyun. Betapa tajamnya pendengaran Byun Baekhyun ini

"Bohong. Biasanya dia juga mengajakku patungan uang sewa" Sehun mendengus kesal, Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menahan tawa. Sehun melihat kearah Baekhyun, oh selamat, dia sedang sibuk memindahkan pot bunga

"Permisi, kiriman untuk nona Byun Baekhyun," tiba-tiba terdengar suara asing dari pintu. Di _intercom_ muncul wajah seseorang memakai helm dan kacamata. Tukang pos

Hebat juga ada kantor pos yang buka sepagi ini

"Tunggu sebentar!" Baekhyun berteriak dari arah balkon. Buru-buru dia membersihkan tangan dan berlari kearah pintu

Pintu sudah terbuka, Baekhyun dan tukang pos itu bertemu pandang, sampai akhirnya tukang pos itu bersuara "Nona Byun?" Tanya tukang pos itu sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk

"Oh, ini ada kiriman undangan untuk tiga orang, juga paket kotak berwarna merah ini" ucap tukang pos itu sambil menyerahkan undangan juga kotak berwarna merah persegi panjang itu.

"Dan juga, jangan lupa tanda tangan disini" tukang pos itu menyodorkan kertas berupa tanda terima, langsung saja Baekhyun membubuhkan tanda tangannya disana. "Terima kasih" ucap Baekhyun sambil membungkukkan badan sedikit, lalu tukang pos itu pergi.

Dan pintu ditutup

* * *

"Untuk apa kekasihmu memberi undangan pesta lewat tukang pos 'nak? Merepotkan" Baekhyun mendengus sebal. Pasalnya, Luhan mengirimkan undangan lewat pos. Padahal mereka satu universitas

Berlebihan. Itulah yang ada di pikiran Baekhyun

"Mana kutahu, Tanya saja sendiri ke Luhan" tukas Sehun. Dia masih kesal gara-gara Baekhyun menyuruh mengambil _pancake_ yang _sangat_ lengket.

"Itu undangan apa? Pernikahan?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil mendekat kearah Baekhyun, Sehun yang mendengarnya sangat _shock_

"M-mana mungkin! Luhan _noona_ hanya akan menikah denganku!" tukas Sehun, oh ayolah Oh Sehun akan menjadi sangat _sensitive_ jika berkaitan dengan Luhan

"Bukan, ini hanyalah undangan pesta. Pesta pantai." Jawab Baekhyun sambil membolak-balikkan undangan tersebut

"Oh benarkah? Pasti seru!" seru Kyungsoo sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan menaruhnya didepan dada

"Ini ada tiga undangan, apa tidak berlebih?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung sambil menjejerkan undangan-undangan tersebut

"Mungkin saja itu untuk kita bertiga" gumam Sehun sambil sibuk memakan _waffle_

"Mungkin satu saja sudah cukup 'kan?" tambah Kyungsoo sambil mengambil salah satu undangan yang ada nama 'Do Kyungsoo' di kolom 'Untuk'

"Mungkin isinya berbeda" jawab Sehun singkat sambil mengambil madu di kulkas

"Bisa jadi" tambah Baekhyun singkat sambil memberikan undangan pada Sehun. Bukan 'memberikan' sebenarnya, lebih tepatnya 'melempar' karena Sehun ada di dekat kulkas

Untung saja undangan itu sampai ke tempat dimana Sehun berdiri

Sebuah keajaiban

Tunggu, apa hubungannya?

* * *

"Jadi kau dapat undangan itu?"

**_"Ya, kenapa? Kau juga dapat?"_**

"Ya, kau datang? Aku sebenarnya ada _meeting_ dengan klien, jadi mungkin tidak bisa datang"

**_"Ku dengar sepupu Oh Sehun juga a_****kan****_ datang ke acara tersebut, itu loh, _****Hoobae****_ yang pernah kau taksir"_**

"Benarkah? Si mungil itu? Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

**_"Mana kutahu, Sehun jarang mengajaknya, dia hanya mengajak Luhan"_**

"Oh, sayang sekali. Tapi, benar 'kan dia akan datang ke acara itu?"

**_"Tentu saja, dia satu universitas dengan Luhan, mana mungkin dia tidak dapat undangan"_**

"Bisa saja 'kan. Siapa tahu Luhan membencinya atau apalah alasan lainnya"

**_"Tidak mungkin. Kata Sehun dia dan Luhan itu bersahabat"_**

"Kenapa kau tahu banyak tentang_nya?_ Kau menyukainya?"

**_"Tentu saja tidak. Mana mungkin! Dia '_****kan****_ sudah ada yang punya"_**

"Hah? Benarkah?! Oh, tidak."

**_"Dasar bodoh. Maksudku itu kau, dasar gila"_**

"Apa katamu?!"

**-PIP**

"Sialan, dia mengataiku gila." Rutuk seseorang dengan suaranya yang berat "Ngomong-ngomong lama sekali lampu merahnya" dia mendengus sebal. Bayangkan saja, sudah hampir dua menit, tapi lampu lalu lintas belum berganti warna

Menyebalkan, asal kalian tahu

"Sepertinya aku **harus** datang ke acara milik Xi Luhan itu," pikirnya sambil menempelkan ujung _I-phone_nya di batang hidung

* * *

"Dasar bodoh. Badannya saja yang tinggi, tapi pikirannya tidak. Sedih sekali harus jadi wakil CEOnya" pemuda berkulit _tan_ tersebut terus saja mengumpat sambil berjalan. Oh, dan jangan lupakan matanya yang tidak memperhatikan jalan karena terpaku pada layar ponselnya

"Kenapa Chanyeol bisa menyukai gadis mungil seperti itu ya? Badannya saja mungil, tapi kata Sehun dia menakutkan" pemuda itu bergidik ngeri membayangkan apa yang dialami oleh Sehun, sahabatnya

Dia terus saja berpikir-dan sesekali mengumpat karena beberapa _e-mail_ yang datang dari klien yang—menurutnya—tidak penting itu.

Kenapa klien tidak mengirim _e-mail _pada Chanyeol yag notabene adalah CEO dari Park Industry?

Kenapa harus aku?

Kenapa harus Kim Jongin?

Oh tidak baterai ponselku menipis

Dia terus saja mengumpat dan tidak menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi dia—

**_BRUK_**

Tuh 'kan. Mengumpat saja terus, jangan perhatikan jalan

"Maaf, saya tidak memperhatikan jalan" ucap sebuah suara dengan lembut, dia sibuk memunguti barang-barangnya yang jatuh kebawah.

Beruntung barang Kai yang berserakan tidak banyak, jadi dia bisa melihat wajah gadis itu

Kai terdiam. Bukan, bukan karena dia kram atau apa, tetapi karena wajah gadis itu yang—menurutnya—sangat imut. Ditambah lagi rambut sebahunya yang menutupi separuh wajahnya

Gadis itu berdiri, dan Kai juga ikut berdiri. Dan ingat matanya yang terus menatap kearah wajah gadis itu

"Maafkan aku, sekali lagi. Aku tidak sengaja" ucap gadis itu sambil membungkuk, Kai hanya bisa diam sambil sedikit mengangguk

"I-iya, t-tidak apa-apa" jawab Kai terbata, faktor gugup. Klasik, klasik

Tunggu, ternyata Kim Jongin bisa gugup?

Dimana imej Kim Jongin yang beringas dan keren?

Kemana larinya?

Tidak ada yang tahu

"Uhm, permisi. Anda tidak apa-apa tuan?" Tanya gadis itu sambil mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Jongin

Kai terbangun dari lamunannya

"Oh, y-ya aku baik-baik saja" jawab Kai sambil menggaruk tengkuknya

"Oh, baiklah. Kalau begitu saya duluan. Dan juga, maaf atas yang tadi" gadis itu membungkuk dan akhirnya beranjak pergi

Tapi sebelum itu Kai menahan lengan gadis itu. Oh!

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Kai singkat. Bila ini adalah _anime_ ataupun _manga_ pastilah dibelakang Kai saat ini ada efek bunga-bunga bermekaran dan juga beberapa bias-bias cahaya yang indah.

Tapi sayangnya ini _fanfiction_, bukan _anime _ataupun_ manga_.

"Uhm—" gadis itu menelan ludah gugup "—Do Kyungsoo, tuan" lanjutnya. Oh, jangan lupakan senyumannya yang sangat manis dihadapan Kai

"Oh, Do Kyungsoo ya, baiklah kalau begitu. Selamat jalan, hati-hati ya" jawab Kai sembari melepas genggaman tangannya di lengan Kyungsoo dan juga tersenyum. Karena kata Chanyeol, senyum itu sebagian dari iman.

Ya, seperti itu.

Setelah itu, Kyungsoo pergi.

Dan Kai terus menerus berpikir

_Dia itu, bu_kan_ malaikat '_kan_? Ugh, lihat saja _mini dress_ putihnya yang sangat indah. Dia kelihatan anggun._

_Juga wajahnya yang imut itu, dan jangan lupa_kan_ matanya. Yatuhan aku bisa gila seperti si bodoh Chanyeol_

Kai jatuh cinta. Ya, positif

Sekali lagi, jika ini adalah _anime_ ataupun _manga_ pastilah dibelakang Kai saat ini ada efek bunga-bunga bermekaran dan juga beberapa bias-bias cahaya yang indah.

Tapi sayangnya ini _fanfiction_, bukan _anime _ataupun_ manga_.

Ironis sekali.

Sementara Kyungsoo yang menyempatkan untuk menoleh kebelakang—kearah Kai tentunya—hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ menyaksikan Kai yang terlihat—uhm—menggelikan

Cinta memang mengubah segalanya, ya.

* * *

Baekhyun baru pulang kuliah. Jujur saja, dia sangat lelah. Lihat saja, Baekhyun sedari tadi terus _ngedumel_ tidak karuan

"Dosen sialan! Aku hanya kurang satu paragraf untuk tugas mengarang sampai-sampai dihukum membersihkan kebun. Dasar gila!" Oh, ternyata nona Byun habis dihukum

Malang sekali nasibnya.

"Memang harusnya berapa paragraf _noon_?" Tanya Sehun yang entah muncul darimana

"20, aku sudah menulis dua puluh paragraf, tapi paragraf yang terakhir hanya kuisi satu kalimat. Lalu dosen itu berkata 'Byun Baekhyun, ini namanya bukan pargraf. Melainkan kalimat' lalu bla bla bla, dan akhirnya aku dihukum membersihkan kebun" ucap Baekhyun panjang lebar "Lihatlah keadaanku yang menyedihkan ini" oh, dia masih bicara.

Dasar kerdil banyak bicara.

"Itu 'kan salahmu juga _noona. _Mana ada paragraf hanya berisi satu kalimat" jawab Sehun sambil menyentil kening Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibir dan mengelus keningnya

"Kau tidak mau mandi _noon_?" Tanya Sehun sambil meminum susu kalengannya.

"Nanti saja, aku masih berkeringat" jawab Baekhyun sambil mengipas-ngipas badannya memakai kemeja yang dia pakai

Omong-omong, baju kuliah Baekhyun hari ini sangat lucu.

Sebentar, untuk apa kita membahasnya?

"Aku pulang" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menaruh _flat shoes_nya di rak sepatu

"Selamat datang" jawab Baekhyun lesu. Sementara Sehun? Oh, anak itu sedang sibuk menonton acara kesukaannya.

"Bagaimana Kyungsoo, kau diterima di Universitas itu?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil bergeser sedikit agar Kyungsoo bisa duduk

"Ya, aku diterima. Dan tadi aku bertemu seseorang yang agak aneh" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sofa sebelah Baekhyun

"Benarkah? Bagaimana ceritanya?" Oh, sifat ingin tahu Baekhyun sedang dalam _mode on_ kali ini

Dasar kerdil _kepo_.

Dan, Kyungsoo pun menceritakan kejadian yang dialaminya saat bertemu dengan Jongin

"..dan bla bla bla, lalu seperti itu. Dan selesai" ucap Kyungsoo akhirnya

"Oh, dia agak aneh ya. Mungkin alien hidung belang" tukas Baekhyun asal.

Alien hidung belang

Boleh aku tertawa?

"_Noon_, kau sudah membuka kiriman yang berupa kotak merah itu?" Tanya Sehun saat pandangannya teralih dari televisi

"Oh! Aku belum membukanya. Coba kau ambilkan" titah Baekyun pada Sehun.

"Tidak mau. Ambil saja sendiri" sergah Sehun. _Noonanya _memang pemalas

Pada saat yang sama Kyungsoo kembali dari dapur dan membawa kotak merah tersebut

Oh, kau baik sekali Do Kyungsoo

"Ini Baek," Kyungsoo menyerahkan kotak itu pada Baekhyun, dan langsung dibuka oleh Baekhyun

Isinya adalah, apa kalian ingin tahu?

Dua buah gaun. Yang pertama berwarna biru laut, sedangkan yang satu lagi berwarna _peach_, dan juga sebuah kemeja dan _blazer _coklat, Yang pasti untuk Oh Sehun.

"Disini ada catatan kecil" tunjuk Kyungsoo sambil mengambil catatan kecil itu lalu membacanya

"'_Baekhyun~! Ibu merindukanmu. Bagaimana kabarmu? Baik-baik saja 'kan? Oh baiklah langsung saja pada intinya karena ibu sangat buru-buru_

_Ini ada hadiah dari ibu, kau berikan gaun yang berwarna biru laut itu untuk Kyungsoo_— ' untukku? Kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung

"Lanjutkan baca Kyungsoo" ucap Baekhyun sambil fokus pada gaun yang ada didalam kotak itu

"Oh, baiklah '—_sedangkan gaun yang satu lagi untukmu, oh jangan lupakan kemeja dan _blazer_ itu untuk adik sepupumu yang sangat tampan. Oh Sehun, bibi rindu padamu. Oh oke, lanjut. Semoga gaun itu cukup ketika kau pakai ya, juga cukup untuk Kyungsoo. Oh, ibu titip salam untuk Kyungsoo. Ajak dia berkunjung ke rumah lagi Baek. Ya, dan hanya itu yang ingin ibu sampaikan. Semoga pakaiannya cocok untuk kalian. Selamat menikmati._

_NB: Ibu sayang kalian'" _Kyungsoo menarik napas setelah membaca catatan dari ibu Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun sibuk mengamati gaun yang diberikan untuknya.

Gaun berwarna _peach_

"Gaunnya indah. _Noona_ bisa memakainya saat acara besok" itu Sehun, dia sudah selesai mengamati kemeja dan _blazer _yang diberikan.

"Ya, akan kupakai. Dan Kyungsoo, ini untukmu. Woah warna yang indah. Cocok untukmu" kagum Baekhyun sambil memberikan gaun itu pada Kyungsoo

"Aku boleh memakai ini besok 'kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo polos

"Tentu saja" jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum

"Oh, aku harus mandi" Baekhyun baru ingat kalau dia belum mandi dari tadi.

"Pantas saja banyak lalat disini" ucap Sehun sambil berpura-pura menjepit hidungnya dengan jari

"Oh Sehun Sialan!" teriak Baekhyun. Oh, ada aura membunuh disekitar Baekhyun. Kyungsoo yang menonton pertengkaran dua sepupu itu hanya bisa tertawa

Berhati-hatilah Oh Sehun, nyawamu berada diambang batas.

Sebaiknya kau sembunyi setelah ini.

* * *

"Kau sudah selesai bercerita?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil memainkan _I-phone_nya. Bayangkan saja, sedari tadi Kai terus menerus bercerita tentang nona Do Kyungsoo.

Yang kata Kai adalah malaikat

Tapi menurut Chanyeol itu tidak masuk akal

"Sudah, Ugh Do Kyungsoo itu sangat imut. Matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, Oh! Bibirnya itu sangat _kissable_. Mungkin akan terasa lembut jika dicium" Kai berkata dengan _oh-so-pervy_nya.

Tadi dia bilang sudah selesai bercerita 'kan?

Kenapa sekarang bercerita lagi?

Chanyeol merasa bosan. Sangat bosan malah

"_Bro_, besok kau akan datang 'kan?" Tanya Kai setelah dia selesai bercerita, sekarang ini dia sedang meminum _milkshake_nya.

Kim Jongin minum _milkshake_?

Seperti bayi saja

"Ya, aku akan datang jika nona Byun Baekhyun juga datang" jawab Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari _i-phone_nya

"Kupastikan dia datang" tambah Kai mantap.

Kupegang janjimu, Kim Jongin

—TBC—

**A/N:** Helaw! aku balik. ini chap pertamanya, gimana? menurut aku ini ancur. ancur banget malah, ini aku bikin pas nunggu kegiatan ekstra hari jumat, dan aku ngebut bikin ini. kena deh satu babak disekolah, terus yang lain aku lanjut dirumah. maaf kalo ada typo, jari sering kepleset:c

dan... ya, buat yang nunggu, aku berterimakasih banget sama kalian! ilysm guys, aku ini newbie tapi ganyangka dapet banyak respon positif! :

**Updated: 7/11/2013**

**2,176 words.**

**THANK YOU **

**MidnightPandaDragon1728 | princesssparkyu | chika love baby baekhyun | AnitaLee | deerlohan | pintukamarchanbaek | ChanLoveBaek | ritaanjani4 | Jung Eunhee | shantyy9411 | Deer Panda | younlaycious88  
**


	3. Part II: Party!

*Chapter 2: Party!

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, kau sudah selesai berdandan?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut, sambil merapikan hiasan rambutnya melalui refleksi di kaca

"Sebentar, tinggal sedikit lagi— AGH! _Eyeliner_nya melenceng, sial" umpat Baekhyun yang sedang mendandani dirinya sendiri. Sudah dua jam dia berada di depan cermin—hanya untuk menata rambut dan _eyeliner_, dan sampai sekarang belum selesai juga.

Merepotkan.

"_Noona, _kau lama sekali! Kita nanti bisa telat!" teriak Sehun dari arah depan, tuan Oh sekarang sudah sangat tampan, super tampan malah.

Bayangkan saja, dia memakai kemeja dan _blazer_ yang kemarin diberikan oleh bibinya, alas kakinya _sneakers_ yang sangat _bling-bling_, sampai-sampai Kyungsoo merasa silau saat mencuri pandang kearah _sneakers_ Sehun.

Dan jangan lupakan rambutnya.

Rambut yang biasanya berantakan dan jatuh ke atas dahi, sekarang tertata rapi. Tapi tidak serapi anak culun di kampus Baekhyun sih, itu _mah_ kelewat rapi.

Rambutnya ditarik kebelakang—dengan bantuan gel juga—sehingga Sehun terlihat sepuluh ribu kali lebih tampan daripada senior Baekhyun, si Kris yang menyebalkan.

Tapi entah kenapa, banyak sekali yang menyukai Kris.

Selera mereka aneh, itu menurut Baekhyun.

"_Eyeliner_ku sudah beres, tinggal pakai _lipstick_ saja kok— DIMANA _LIPSTICK_KU?!" jerit Baekhyun frustasi. Baru saja dia membenarkan _eyeliner_nya, sekarang malah _lipstick_nya yang hilang.

Kacau.

"Bukankah kau simpan di sana?" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk kearah nakas di dekat ruang televisi.

"—Oh, ya kau benar. Aku lupa Kyungsoo, maaf" jawab Baekhyun sambil nyengir, lalu pergi kearah nakas dan memakai _lipstick_nya.

"Dasar pelupa" dengus Sehun setelah selesai memakai _sneakers_nya. Sekarang dia terlihat seratus ribu kali lebih tampan dibanding Kris.

Aku serius.

"Diamlah Oh Sehun!" geram Baekhyun, sekarang dia sedang memakai _wedges_ warna putih miliknya. Nona Byun terlihat seperti seorang bidadari.

Ya, bidadari terdampar di apartemen nomor 209.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat!" seru Kyungsoo. Sepertinya dia yang paling antusias disini, lihatlah dari tadi senyum itu bersarang di wajahnya, seperti ingin robek saja bibirnya itu.

"Tunggu," sergah Baekhyun.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" Sehun mendengus kesal, sementara Baekhyun sudah berlari kearah kamar dan mengobrak-abrik isi nakas dan mengambil sesuatu berwarna putih.

Bentuknya seperti bando.

Dan benar saja "—Bagaimana? Bagus kan?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menggerak-gerakkan badannya lucu.

"Bagus Baek, sangat indah" kagum Kyungsoo. Rambut Kyungsoo sekarang juga berbeda, rambut yang biasanya lurus monoton itu, sekarang sedikit bergelombang dibagian bawah, dan ada jepit rambut besar berbentuk bunga diatas sana.

"Bisa kita berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Sehun kesal. Daritadi mereka tidak jadi berangkat karena banyak kendala, seperti barusan itu contohnya.

"Ya! Mari kita berangkat!" seru Baekhyun sambil berjalan dan menggandeng Kyungsoo

* * *

"_Dude,_ dandananmu itu seperti mau pergi bertemu klien saja. Ini pesta pantai sobat, pakai baju yang santai saja lah" gumam Kai sambil fokus menyetir, sementara di sebelahnya Chanyeol sedang sibuk dengan _I-phone_nya

"Tidak kok, sekarang berbeda. Ini sudah tidak terlalu rapi atau formal, aku hanya memakai kemeja dan luaran. Dan jangan lupakan _converse_ku yang tersayang. Aku terlihat tampan bukan?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri diatas rata-rata.

"Ya, terserahlah. Dan kau terlihat tampan, tapi aku lebih tampan. Jelas" jelas Kai. Memang sih, dibanding Chanyeol, Kai terlihat lebih tampan.

"_Anyway_ Kai, Byun Baekhyun datang ke acara ini 'kan?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengubah posisi duduknya. Yang tadinya menghadap kedepan, sekarang berubah kerah samping.

"Ya, aku yakin dia pasti datang. Percayalah" jawab Kai yakin. Mungkinkah dia punya telepati?

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanya Chanyeol menyelidik sambil mengangkat alisnya

"Sehun bilang, nanti dia akan datang bersama dua gadis, dan salah satunya adalah Byun Baekhyun" jawab Kai sambil membelokkan stir.

"Siapa gadis yang satu lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol. Oh tuan Park, malam ini kau banyak tanya sekali, persis seperti Byun Baekhyun

Tunggu, kenapa Baekhyun?

"Mungkin teman Baekhyun. Atau selingkuhannya" jawab Kai sambil mengendikkan bahu

* * *

"Kita sudah sampai" ucap Sehun sambil melepas sabuk pengaman dan membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Akhirnya!" seru Baekhyun antusias.

"Kita sampai!" Oh, nona Do Kyungsoo juga tidak kalah semangatnya dari Baekhyun.

"Ayo nona-nona, kita masuk" ucap Sehun sambil membenarkan rambutnya, Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya memasang tampang jijik.

"Ugh, itu menggelikan Oh Sehun," gumam Baekhyun sambil menatap Sehun dengan tatapan _dia-sangat-menggelikan-ugh_.

"Ayo kita masuk" titah Kyungsoo sambil berjalan kearah pintu masuk yang sangat penuh dengan balon-balon dan lampu-lampu yang berwarna aneh-aneh.

Terlalu banyak cahaya, ugh. —Baekhyun

Pestanya meriah sekali. —Kyungsoo

Dimana Luhan? Apa dia memakai _bikini?_ —Ini pastinya Oh Sehun dan, ugh, pemikiran Oh Sehun sangat tidak cocok untuk anak remaja—atau sudah bukan remaja?

Ah, entahlah.

"Baekhyun, Sehun! Disini!" terdengar pekikan melengking seseorang, setelah Baekhyun perhatikan, ternyata itu Luhan

"Kyungsoo, ayo kita kesana. Jangan melihati makanan terus, nanti akan kumintakan resepnya ke Luhan atau siapapun" ucap Baekhyun sambil menarik Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk memotreti makanan-makanan yang ada.

"A-ah, iya" jawab Kyungsoo sambil kembali berjalan dengan normal. Tadi dia 'kan ditarik oleh Baekhyun

"Hai, sayang" ucap Sehun sambil memeluk Luhan, Demi apapun, Baekhyun bersumpah kalau dia geli setengah mati melihat adegan tersebut. Ugh, bikin mual saja.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Odult?" tanya Luhan sambil melepaskan pelukan Sehun.

"Oh, aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana kabarmu? Aku merindukanmu. Dan _well,_ kau terlihat cantik malam ini—" ucapan Sehun terpotong karena deheman Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan, dia benar-benar geli.

"Maaf, menginterupsi, tapi mana sambutan untuk kami Lu?" tanya Baekhyun malas, dari tadi Luhan memang belum mengucapkan selamat datang kepada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, dan hanya sibuk bermesraan dengan pangerannya.

Pangeran kuda poni, Oh Sehun.

"Oh, ya maaf.." Luhan hanya nyengir sambil memegang lengan Baekhyun "..Selamat datang Byun Baekhyun! Juga, Do Kyungsoo. Kau terlihat mengagumkan malam ini" tambah Luhan sambil memeluk Kyungsoo

"Terima kasih, kau juga. Pesta yang meriah, oh dan jangan lupakan makanan yang mewah itu" gumam Kyungsoo, dia terlihat antusias sekali kalau membahas makanan, bukan, bukan karena Kyungsoo suka makan, tapi dia tertarik untuk membuat masakan. Singkatnya, dia antusias karena suka memasak.

Ya, seperti itulah.

* * *

"Kita sampai kawan," kata Kai sambil membuka pintu mobil, Chanyeol sibuk memasukkan _i-phone_nya kedalam saku celananya.

"Aku tidak sabar bertemu Baekhyun" gumam Chanyeol sambil tertawa kecil, lalu mereka berdua masuk kedalam.

Kai yang melihat Chanyeol seperti itu hanya bisa memutar mata malas.

Berlebihan, tidak seperti Chanyeol yang selalu santai.

"Oh itu Luhan!" seru Chanyeol sambil menunjuk kearah gadis yang sedang melambai.

"Oh, ayo kita hampiri dia," gumam Kai sambil berjalan kearah Luhan.

"A-yo _waddup boys!_" sapa Luhan dengan gaya _gangster_ yang sangat tidak pas dengan imej _cute_nya.

"Kau menggelikan Lu," ucap Chanyeol sambil memasang wajah sarkastik.

"Ugh, kau seperti teman kerdilku yang suka memakai _eyeliner_" gerutu Luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibir, Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya bisa tertawa

"Oh, hei Sehun!" seru Kai sambil menjabat tangan Sehun dan dilanjut dengan menggenggam tangan satu sama lain. Salam ala pria.

"Hai Hun, kau kesini bersama siapa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melihat-melihat ke sekitar Sehun

"Kyungsoo noona dan—" ucapan Sehun terpotong karena Luhan buru-buru melanjutkannya

"Byun Baekhyun teman kerdilku yang sangat menyebalkan" gerutu Luhan sambil mengejek Baekhyun, beruntung orangnya tidak ada disini, kalau ada mungkin Luhan sudah berada diatas pohon mungkin.

Raut muka Kai menjadi aneh.

Dia merasa pernah mendengar nama Kyungsoo.

Tapi dia lupa.

"Ya, aku bersama orang itu. Kenapa?" tanya Sehun penasaran sambil meminum _cocktail_nya

"Uhm, t-tidak ap—" Chanyeol terlihat sedikit gugup, melihat temannya seperti itu Kai buru-buru menyelatnya.

"Dia menyukai sepupumu," ucapnya cuek. Chanyeol hanya bisa menoleh kearah Kai kesal—sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Benarkah? Asal kau tahu ya _hyung_, dia itu menyebalkan, suka berteriak-teriak dan sangat merepotkan. Tadi saja dia berdandan sampai dua jam" jelas Sehun panjang lebar, bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan Baekhyun juga.

Dasar busuk.

Diusir dari apartemen baru tahu rasa kau, Hun.

"Benarkah? Oh suaranya pasti sangat imut" gumam Chanyeol sambil membayangkan kalau sampai Baekhyun berteriak dengan nada manja padanya.

Kau tidak tahu saja suara Baekhyun akan jadi sangat _cempreng_ jika berteriak.

Sehun memutar bola mata malas, lalu berseru "Suaranya tidak imut sama sekali _hyung_, Kyungsoo noona saja sampai menutup telinga kalau dia berteriak. Asal _hyung_ tahu ya, suaranya itu bisa mencapai delapan oktaf, apalagi kalau dia berteriak di pagi hari. Kaca jendela di apartemen saja pernah hampir pecah" jelas Sehun panjang lebar. Tapi Chanyeol tidak mendengarkan, dia masih tetap berada dalam imajinasinya.

Sehun mengerang frustasi, percuma berbicara panjang lebar kalu tidak didengarkan.

Menyedihkan.

Luhan yang melihat kekasihnya kesal seperti itu reflek langsung mengelus rambut Sehun, biasanya itu bisa membuat Sehun kembali tersenyum.

* * *

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang menelusuri semua sudut pantai ini, tadi Baekhyun sempat bertemu dengan Zitao, _hoobae_nya di menengah pertama yang pernah menjuarai Kejuaraan _Wushu_.

Waktu itu Baekhyun pernah takut untuk bertemu dengan Zitao, karena dimata Baekhyun, Zitao itu seperti panda yang siap membantingnya kapan saja, tapi pada waktu itu, Zitao mendatangi Baekhyun sambil membawa _notes_ kecil dan pulpen lalu berkata

**_"Baekhyun _****sunbaenim,****_ aku ini penggemarmu, boleh aku minta tanda tanganmu?"_**

Dan saat itu, Baekhyun pun melihat sisi lain dari Zitao. Pada akhirnya Baekhyun menjadi dekat dengan Zitao, begitu juga Kyungsoo yang ternyata mudah bergaul dengan Zitao.

"Baek, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengibaskan tangannya kedepan wajah Baekhyun, membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun

"Ah, ya aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Baekhyun sambil nyengir "Tadi aku teringat tentang pertemuanku dengan Zitao, dulu dia sangat cengeng dan lugu—juga menakutkan, tapi sekarang dia tumbuh jadi gadis yang cantik dan sangat dewasa. Dia seumuran denganmu 'kan Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan

"Ya, dia menjadi sangat tinggi dan cantik. Iya, kami lahir di tahun yang sama" jawab Kyungsoo

"Benar, aku saja kalah tinggi," gerutu Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut

Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh geli, melihat ekspresi Baekhyun "Oh, Baek, aku akan pergi ke tempat Luhan, kau mau tetap disini atau ikut?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Aku disini saja. _Strolling on the beach_" jawab Baekhyun sambil berjalan-jalan

"Baiklah, hati-hati ya, hubungi aku kalau ada apa-apa," gumam Kyungsoo sambil berjalan pergi

"Ya, pasti. Hati-hati!" seru Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangan. "Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu, hati-hati Baek!" seru Kyungsoo, setelah itu dia pergi.

Dan Baekhyun sendiri.

* * *

"Benarkah? Oh, Baekhyun juga pernah cerita kalau guru itu menyebalkan, dia pernah dapat tugas _essay _banyak sekali"

"Ya! Waktu itu dia pernah memberiku seratus soal_ essay_ matematika. Aku sampai tidak tidur semalaman!"

Sayup-sayup Kyungsoo mendengar percakapan juga kekehan geli beberapa orang, dan suara itu berasal dari kubu Luhan

Kyungsoo melambatkan langkahnya, sampai Sehun menyadarinya dan melambaikan tangan

"Kyungsoo _noona_!" teriak Sehun sambil melompat-lompat. Dasar _bocah_.

"Oh, Sehun," Kyungsoo balik melambai dan mempercepat langkahnya kearah mereka

"Perkenalkan, ini Do Kyungsoo, temanku dan Baekhyun. Dia tinggal satu apartemen dengan Baekhyun juga Sehun. Kyung, ini teman-temanku," jelas Luhan panjang lebar

"Perkenalkan, aku Park Chanyeol, teman Sehun juga Luhan" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya, dan langsung dijabat oleh Kyungsoo

"Senang berkenalan denganmu," ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum

"Tunggu, dimana Ka— Oh itu dia! Kai!" Luhan berteriak memanggil Kai, tadi Kai pergi ke toilet—buang air kecil katanya.

"Kenalkan Kyungi, ini Kai" jelas Luhan sambil menarik Kai agar lebih mendekat

"Kenalkan aku Kim Jong—" ucapan Kai terputus saat dia mendongakkan wajah, dia mengenal orang ini

"KAU?!" jerit keduanya bersamaan

Hening untuk beberapa detik.

Luhan yang sedari tadi memasang wajah heran memecah keheningan "Kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Luhan.

"Tidak, hanya saja waktu itu kami bertubrukkan" jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah.

Sementara Jongin? Dia diam-diam menarik Chanyeol sedikit menjauh, lalu berbisik _"Park Chanyeol, dia orang yang kuceritakan waktu itu, kau ingat 'kan? Ugh bidadariku"_ Kai menggoyang-goyangkan badannya imut, tangannya mengepal-ngepal. _Gemas_

"Si Do Kyungsoo itu?" tanya Chanyeol sarkastik.

"Iya! Iya! Iya!" jawab Kai dengan semangat.

Oh, _Out Of Character_ sekali.

"Badannya mungil ya, seperti Baekhyun," gumam Chanyeol lalu membayangkan Baekhyun, ugh para pujangga sedang berkumpul. Sementara tiga orang yang sedari tadi tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa memasang wajah _sarkastik-bingung-dan-_cengo

"Uhm, aku akan pergi sebentar, aku ingin melihat-lihat" ucap Chanyeol sambil berjalan pergi, Luhan yang menyadari itu hanya bisa melambai dengan wajah aneh

* * *

Baekhyun sedang berjalan-jalan untuk melihat-lihat, sampai ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya

Benda itu besar, berwarna merah, dan ada bentuknya. Lampion berbentuk hati, dan ada juga hiasan lampion-lampion kecil disampingnya.

Oh, itu _sangat_ imut.

"Bagus ya?" tanya sebuah suara. Baekhyun sudah bergidik ngeri, mungkin ada hantu disini.

"Iya, 'kan Baekhyun _sunbaenim_?" _sunbaenim_? Siapa yang memanggilnya seperti itu dan ada di pesta ini? Baekhyun membalikkan badan, dan dia melihat siluet seseorang.

Seorang Huang Zitao, _hoobae_nya dulu, yang—katanya—menyeramkan

"Zitao? Apa yang kaulakukan disini?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan, aku suka seperti ini, _strolling on the beach_." Jawab Zitao sambil mengambil daun yang jatuh.

"Oh, kalau begitu kita sama, aku juga suka seperti ini, dapat menenangkan hati. Iya 'kan?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, aku suka seperti ini." jawab Zitao singkat. Setelah itu keheningan melingkupi mereka berdua.

Tidak ada yang bicara, dan akhirnya Zitao membuyarkan keheningan itu "Aku, pergi dulu ya _sunbaenim_, sampai jumpa lagi" gumam Zitao sambil beranjak pergi.

"Ya, sampai jumpa" jawab Baekhyun. Dan dia kembali berjalan.

Dan dia tidak tahu, ada dua pasang mata sedang mengamatinya dari jauh.

* * *

"Jadi, bagaimana ceritanya kalian bisa saling kenal?" tanya Luhan penuh selidik. Saat ini Kai dan Kyungsoo sedang diinterogasi karena alasan yang tidak masuk akal.

Kyungsoo dan Kai saling mengenal dan aku tidak diberi tahu.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan, waktu itu kami bertabrakkan, dan dia menanyakan namaku. Aku saja tidak tahu namanya—Oh! Tapi sekarang aku sudah tau, dan seperti itu, kami hanya sekedar bertabrakan" jelas Kyungsoo panjang lebar, namun itu tidak cukup bagi Luhan. Kurang spesifik.

"Jadi Kai adalah orang yang kau bilang aneh itu _noon_?" tanya Sehun sambil menggigit _sandwich_nya

"Agak aneh lebih tepatnya," koreksi Kyungsoo. Sungkan juga 'kan kalau mengatakan orang itu aneh dihadapannya, apalagi belum kenal sekali.

"Jadi kau menyebutku aneh? Oh hatiku hancur sekarang" sekarang Kai sedang melodrama, _sok_ mendramatisir, sampai-sampai dia meremas kerah kemejanya

"Bukan seperti itu, Kai-_ssi_, kau salah paham," sergah Kyungsoo sambil berusaha menenangkan Kai, tanpa sengaja tangan Kyungsoo menyentuh lengan Jongin.

Kalian tahu apa yang dirasakan Kai?

Rasanya itu seperti meluncur bersama paus akrobatis, menembus atmosfer berlapis-lapis dan pergi menuju rasi bintang paling manis.

"Kai, kenapa wajahmu memerah? Kau demam?" tanya Luhan sambil menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Jongin.

Lamunan Kai buyar "O-oh, aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Kai terbata, saat Kyungsoo menanyakan keadaannya, wajah Kai semakin memerah.

Apa Kai akan berubah menjadi kepiting?

* * *

Baekhyun masih sibuk berjalan-jalan di pantai, serius Baek, kapan kau akan kembali?

Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi padam—

"Sendirian saja gadis manis?" tanya sebuah suara sambil mendekat.

'Kan, baru saja dibilang.

"Ingin bermain bersama kami?" tanya suara yang satu lagi, yang ini terdengar lebih berat

Baekhyun membalikkan badan, dan menemukan dua orang pemuda yang—kelihatan—berandal. Menakutkan sekali.

"T-tidak, aku harus pergi dari sini, sampai jumpa," saat Baekhyun hendak melangkah, lengannya ditahan oleh pemuda yang pertama tadi.

TIDAK! SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU!. Baekhyun menjerit dalam hati, berharap ada pahlawan yang menolongnya.

* * *

Disisi lain, Chanyeol sedang berjalan-jalan juga, daripada dia mati bosan menyaksikan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang sedang ditanyai oleh Luhan, ataupun melihat _timeline_ twitternya, lebih baik jalan-jalan.

Sayup-sayup dia mendengar suara seorang perempuan, Chanyeol berjalan mendekat dan melihat—

Oh! Itu Byun Baekhyun!

Chanyeol tidak bisa tinggal diam, dia berusaha berjalan dengan pelan, tapi buru-buru, dia melihat Baekhyun hanya diam membatu.

Seharusnya dia berteriak!

* * *

"Ayolah, manis, pergilah bersama kami" goda pemuda kedua sambil mengusap dagu Baekhyun. Diperlakukan seperti itu, Baekhyun hanya bisa menangis sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku, idiot" isak Baekhyun sambil menepis tangan pemuda tersebut dengan kasar.

"Oh, kau berani juga rupanya!" tantang pemuda kedua sambil menarik Baekhyun. Sang pemuda pertama menjilat bibirnya lalu tangannya berusaha meraih tali lengan gaun Baekhyun, saat hendak menyentuhnya tiba-tiba tubuh Baekhyun ditarik oleh seseorang kedalam dekapannya sambil menepis tangan pemuda tersebut

"Jangan sentuh dia, dia milikku" ucap pemuda yang menolong Baekhyun tadi. _"Kau tidak apa-apa?" _bisik pemuda tersebut, dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau berani melawan kami?" tanya pemuda itu dengan amarah yang berada di ubun-ubun.

"Kalau iya memang kenapa?" tantang penolong Baekhyun _"Kau diam saja disana, aku akan menyelesaikan mereka" _ bisiknya lagi, dan menyuruh Baekhyun menjauh.

Baekhyun akhirnya menjauh, dan dia tidak apa-apa setelah itu, karena dia menutup matanya.

Saat Baekhyun membuka matanya, dia melihat dua pemuda tadi sudah lari pontang-panting, dan orang yang menolongnya tadi mendekat kearahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sambil melepas luaran yang diapakainya. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk tanpa bersuara, dia masih menangis.

"Tidak baik seorang gadis berjalan-jalan sendirian, apalagi di tempat sepi seperti ini" gumam pemuda itu, sambil menyampirkan luaran yang tadi dipakainya "Kau pasti kedinginan" lanjutnya

Baekhyun hanya bisa diam tak bersuara, dia masih _shock_.

"T-terima kasih" ucap Baekhyun pelan. Oh, dia sudah bisa bersuara ternyata.

"_No prob," _jawab pemuda itu singkat "Mau kuantar pulang?" tanya pemuda itu berbaik hati

"Tidak usah," jawab Baekhyun pelan. Setelah itu tidak ada yang berbicara saat mereka berjalan pergi, dan tak terasa, mereka sudah sampai ketempat yang ramai.

"Mau minum? Akan kuambilkan" tawar pemuda itu, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk singkat.

Pada akhirnya pemuda itu mengambil minuman yang ada di meja sebelah sana, entah itu hanya pikiran Baekhyun, atau memang minuman itu agak _berbeda_?

"_Here,_" pemuda itu menyodorkan gelas minuman pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun meminum minuman itu, dan entah kenapa kepalanya jadi pusing.

Dan semuanya menjadi gelap .

* * *

Bekhyun mngerjapkan matanya, dan dia melihat pemuda yang tadi menolongnya ada diatasnya.

"GYAH!" jerit Baekhyun kaget, dan dia menutupi badannya dengan selimut yang ada diatasnya.

Tunggu, selimut? Tadi dia 'kan ada dipantai.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya. Baekhyun mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, aku baik. Kita dimana? Bukannya tadi kita ada dipantai?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menoleh ke kanan dan kiri.

"Oh, ini apartemenku, aku tidak tahu alamatmu, jadi kubawa kesini" jelas pemuda itu, Baekhyun merasa was-was. Dia ada di satu apartemen dengan seorang pria?

INI GILA!

Melihat air muka Baekhyun yang berubah, pemuda itu menambahkan "Tenang, disini ada dua kamar. Aku akan tidur dikamarku, kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa kekamarku" tambahnya.

Oh, Baekhyun selamat. Setidaknya ada dua kamar disini

"Baiklah aku akan pergi kekamarku, jika ada apa-apa kau bisa kesana," tambah pemuda itu sambil pergi keluar kamar

Setelah pemuda itu keluar, Baekhyun langsung membuka selimut yang tadi dipakainya. _Ugh, disini sangat panas. _Batinnya.

"Apa pendinginnya tidak berfungsi? Ugh, ini sangat panas melebihi di gurun sahara," gerutunya sambil mencari _remote air conditioner_ di nakas, dibawah kasur, dan dimanapun.

Tapi nihil, alat untuk mengontrol pendingin itu tidak ada.

Baekhyun menjetikkan jari "Oh, aku akan menanyakannya pada si tuan raksasa itu" ucapnya bangga. Dan Baekhyun pun keluar kamar, berniat untuk pergi kekamar pemuda itu, dan ternyata, kamar pemuda itu ada disamping kamar yang dipakainya.

Baekhyun langsung membuka kenop pintunya—tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu—dan, Oh! Apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya membelalakkan mata.

Pemuda itu, telanjang. Uhm, tidak sepenuhnya, hanya bagian atas —_topless_ bahasa _beken_nya

Pemuda itu hanya bisa melongo dan memasang wajah _cengo_, sementara Baekhyun, entah kenapa dia merasa badannya memanas. Jadi dia menggenggam bagian bawah _dress_nya erat-erat.

Dan dia merasakan ada hasrat untuk menyentuh badan pemuda itu.

Serius Baek, ada apa denganmu? Apakah kau seperti itu karena minuman tadi?

Pemuda itu cepat-cepat memakai kaosnya dan berjalan kearah Baekhyun, "Oh, ada apa?" tanyanya. Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan entah nyali darimana, Baekhyun mengunci pintunya dan mendorong pemuda itu keranjang.

"H-hey, kau kenapa?" tanya pemuda itu terbata. Oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak gugup jika didorong oleh seorang wanita ke ranjang, dan parahnya, MEREKA HANYA BERDUA!

"Aku kepanasan," ujar Baekhyun dengan nada yang err, seksi —mungkin.

"Oh, kau bisa mengambil _remote _pendinginnya disana," tunjuk pemuda itu kearah sebuah laci. Tapi Baekhyun tidak beranjak dan mulai meniti tubuh pemuda itu dengan jarinya yang terbilang sebagai gerakan yang seduktif.

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya," jawab Baekhyun dan mulai mengelus pipi pemuda itu dengan lembut, sambil sesekali menggelitiki leher pemuda itu dengan jarinya.

"A-ada apa denganmu?" tanya pemuda itu bingung. Seingatnya Baekhyun tidak akan bersifat seperti ini kecuali berada dalam pengaruh—

Oh! Alkohol!

Jangan-jangan minuman tadi mengandung alkohol?

"Kau, habis minum alkohol ya?" tanya pemuda itu lagi, Baekhyun hanya menggeleng "Aku tidak meminumnya,"

Pemuda itu ingat, dia pernah tidak sengaja mendengar pada saat pesta kelulusan angkatannya, ada teman Baekhyun yang bilang kalau **_"Baekhyun jangan diperbolehkan minum alkohol, nanti dia bisa terangsang jika melihat laki-laki"_**

Kalian bisa menebak siapa pemuda ini 'kan?

Ya, dia Park Chanyeol

"Aku kepanasan, dan aku butuh bantuanmu," ujar Baekhyun tepat ditelinga Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya bisa menelan ludah gugup, dia tidak bisa bergerak karena—Oh, dia ditindih oleh Baekhyun

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya lagi. Dan setelah itu, Baekhyun lepas kendali dan, kalian tahu 'kan apa yang akan terjadi?

Setelah itu hanya terdengar suara-suara aneh dari dalam.

—TBC—

**A/N:** Aloha~ aku balik bawa ini lagi. maaf ya agak ngaret dari deadline yang katanya hari minggu;A; aku banyak tugas. ini aja makalah ekonomi aku belom selesai;; padahal harus dikumpulin besok. aku juga banyak ulangan, terus juga jadwal sekolah aku padet. sebenernya pengen update kemarin, tapi disekolah aku ada peringatan hari pahlawan, terus aku pulang langsung teler sampe malem. jadi cuma bisa cek timeline dan baca ff dikit;;

btw, gimana? deerlohan-ssi, ini masih boros kata nggak? kalo masih aku minta maaf, nanti chap depan aku usahain buat hemat-hemat lagi :3 anyway kemarin aku ketemu sama cowok cakep loh. dia manager, kayak chanyeol di ff ini, sayang posturnya gak tinggi kayak chanyeol;-;

dan juga, buat yang reviewnya gabisa aku bales, aku minta maaf;A; aku ga nemu gambar bubble buat bales review kalian, tapi aku seneng banget kalian mau review. ilysm3

**naya, DiraLeeXiOh, nicha, nadin, nonnapurple, inggit, Park KyungMi, sweetyYeollie **dan **HunHan's Real.** makasih banget3. **aku cinta kalian3 **

dan sweetyYeollie, makasih pelukannya. nonnapurple makasih masukan tentang hamil-hamilnya itu. aku gapernah tau gimana orang hamil, tanya ke mama juga gapernah, jawabnya malah "ntar kamu juga tau sendiri"

dan ya, kayaknya aku banyak omong, udahan dulu deh, aku buru-buru juga, ngebut bikin makalah ekonomi yang rese super itu/? ((kok kasar)) bbyong!

at last, **ILYSM READERSDEUL3 SARANGHAMNIDA3**

**Updated: **12/11/2013

**3, 304 words.**


	4. Part III: Mother-in-law

*Chapter 3: Mother-in-law

.

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari masuk menelisik lewat jendela yang—entah sejak kapan—sudah tak bergorden lagi (maksudnya, gorden jendela itu sudah dibuka). Di sebuah ranjang berukuran besar—kelewat besar malah—terbaring dua orang dengan—uhm—kelamin berbeda.

Gadis yang berbaring itu membuka matanya, menguap sebentar dan membelalakkan mata saat melihat seorang pemuda tertidur dengan pulas didepannya. Dia ketakutan, sangat ketakutan..

..Karena dia tidak berbalut apapun.

Kecuali SELIMUT!

DIA TELANJANG! DAN ADA LELAKI DI KASUR YANG SAMA, TIDUR DENGANNYA!

"Oh kau sudah bangun?" suara serak itu entah berasal darimana, dari lelaki itu mungkin

TUNGGU. Dia terbangun! Oh mimpi buruk bagi Byun Baekhyun.

"Tidak usah panik seperti itu, aku sudah melihat semuanya semalam" Oh, pemuda itu berkata dengan mesumnya

"A-ah, i-iya. Ahahaha" Baekhyun tertawa canggung, berusaha terlihat tenang padahal pikirannya berkecamuk.

"Maafkan aku, kita tidak saling mengenal tapi sudah seperti ini, sepertinya aku berada didalam pengaruh alkohol semalam" Baekhyun berkata lirih, sebaliknya pemuda itu malah tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Baekhyun.

"_No prob. _Dan _by the way, _aku mengenalmu. Namamu Byun Baekhyun 'kan? Aku Park Chanyeol, stalkermu sejak kau masuk ke Universitas. Oh aku bahkan sudah tahu alamat rumahmu, tapi tidak dengan apartemenmu. Dan aku juga senior yang pernah menghukummu saat _ospek_ dulu" Jawab pemuda-yang ternyata bernama Chanyeol-itu.

Oh, orang menyebalkan itu _toh. _Yang pernah menghukumnya membersihkan toilet seminggu penuh, dan juga menghukumnya untuk menjadi _maid_ pribadinya selama sehari Baekhyun jadi ingat saat dia disangka _baby sitter_ Chanyeol karena pernah kepergok menyuapi Chanyeol.

Ugh, dia jadi ingat 'kan.

"Apakah kau tidak panik?" tanya Baekhyun ragu-ragu

"Untuk apa?" Chanyeol mengerutkan alis sambil menatap Baekhyun bingung

"Bagaimana jika dua hari atau seminggu setelah ini aku tiba-tiba datang ke rumahmu, atau lebih parah ke rumahmu! Dengan membawa alat test kehamilan dan berkata 'Tuan, aku hamil'?" Baekhyun bertanya sampai-sampai dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Chanyeol. "A-ah, maaf. Kelepasan" Chanyeol hanya terkekeh.

"Kalau kejadiannya seperti itu, uhm sebentar" Chanyeol menarik nafas. Baekhyun curiga, sepertinya orang ini tipe orang yang lepas tanggung jawab.

"Kalau dikantor, banyak karyawan, mungkin nanti kau akan langsung kunikahi" jawabnya sarkastik

"N-nikahi?" tanya Baekhyun ragu. Namun si raksasa itu hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau dirumah, nanti orang tuaku pasti histeris ya, dengan begitu aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, kita menikah lalu hidup bahagia. Tamat" jawab Chanyeol riang.

"Oh, begitu ya. Ahahaha, hidup bahagia" Baekhyun tertawa garing.

BAGAIMANA CARANYA HIDUP BAHAGIA DENGAN ORANG YANG TIDAK KAU CINTAI?!

Baekhyun rasanya ingin mati. Dia menyesal pergi ke pesta pantai milik Xi Luhan, dan dia menyesal karena berjalan-jalan dipantai saat itu.

Penyesalan selalu datang di akhir Baek, itulah hidup.

* * *

Baekhyun berjalan gontai ke apartemennya yang ada di lantai dua, wajahnya lesu dan, sembab? Ya mungkin. Omong-omong, tadi Chanyeol mengantarnya sampai lobi, Oh, perngertian sekali.

"Aku pulang," Baekhyun membuka pintu apartemennya dengan lemah. Dia sudah terlalu capek untuk berteriak, dan tanpa disangkanya, Kyungsoo langsung menerjang tubuh mungilnya itu. Beruntung Baekhyun tidak terjungkal

"Woah woah, rileks Kyungsoo," gumam Baekhyun sambil melepaskan rengkuhan Kyungsoo

"_Seriously _Baek, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran. Dia mencengkram kedua lengan Baekhyun erat

"Terjadi, _sesuatu_" jawab Baekhyun lemah lalu melepas _wedges _yang masih menempel di kakinya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau kehilangan barang-barangmu?" tanya Kyugnsoo sambil meneliti keadaan Baekhyun

"Lebih parah dari itu" gumam Baekhyun sambil berjalan kekamarnya. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu hanya bisa memiringkan kepala bingung, dan tiba-tiba Oh Sehun muncul "Apa yang terjadi dengannya _noon_?" tanya Sehun bingung

"Entahlah," Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahu "Hey, kau membolos ya?!" Kyungsoo yang baru menyadari kalau Sehun sudah pulang hanya bisa membentaknya

"Tidak," Sehun menggeleng "Dosen kami pergi ke sebuah seminar, jadi kami semua dipulangkan lebih cepat" tambahnya sambil berjalan kearah kulkas dan meminum air dingin yang ada disana

Kyungsoo samar-samar mendengar suara isakkan, dia menajamkan pendengarannya dan dia menyadari kalau—

Suara isakkan itu berasal dari kamar Baekhyun!

Kyungsoo perlahan masuk kekamar Baekhyun, beruntung tidak dikunci. Dan melihat Baekhyun meringkuk diatas ranjang dengan lutut yang berada didadanya

"Baek, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan. Baekhyun masih terisak, namun dia berusaha untuk menjawabnya

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja"

"Benar? Kau tidak berbohong 'kan? Lantas kenapa kau menangis?"

Tanpa Kyungsoo kira, Baekhyun langsung menerjangnya dan memeluknya erat, Kyungsoo bisa merasakan kalau bagian bahu dari kaosnya itu basah—Baekhyun menangis

"Kyungsoo" Baekhyun bergumam frustasi sambil terus menangis

"Tenangkan dirimu Baek, berceritalah setelah kau tenang" ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengelus lembut punggung Baekhyun

"Aku sudah tidak polos lagi Kyungsoo!" jerit Baekhyun frustasi, tangisannya makin keras, dan Kyungsoo pun makin keras mengelus punggung Baekhyun.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung. Sebenarnya dia sudah tahu arti dari 'sudah tidak polos lagi', tapi dia bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun.

_Apakah Baekhyun di'itu'kan kemarin malam?_ Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya dalam hati

"Aku, berada didalam pengaruh alkohol, lalu aku tidak sengaja melakukan 'itu'" aku Baekhyun sambil terisak. Serius, Kyungsoo merasa pedih melihat Baekhyun menangis frustasi seperti ini. Lebih baik dia merasa terganggu mendengar teriakan marah dari Baekhyun—bukan teriakan frustasi seperti ini

"Baiklah nanti sore kita kerumah sakit untuk mengeceknya, sekarang kau mandi dan istirahatlah," ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengecak rambut Baekhyun, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk singkat.

Meskipun Kyungsoo lebih muda, tapi sifatnya sangat dewasa dan keibuan.

Kyungsoo berhenti saat hendak keluar dari kamar Baekhyun, dia menoleh dan bertanya "Siapa—calon—ayahnya?"

"Park Chanyeol," jawab Baekhyun singkat, dan dia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

"Aku harus meminta alamat tuan Park itu pada Luhan," gumam Kyungsoo sambil bergegas keluar, dan mengirimkan pesan kepada Luhan

_**To: Xi Luhan**_

_**Hei, aku boleh meminta alamat dari Park Chanyeol?**_

Kyungsoo menunggu beberapa detik, sampai akhirnya ada balasan dari Luhan

_**From: Xi Luhan**_

_**Aku tidak punya alamat rumah ataupun apartemennya, kalau kantor tempat dia bekerja bagaimana?**_

Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak, dan dia langsung mengetik balasan kepada Luhan

_**To: Xi Luhan**_

_**Baiklah. Cepat ya, ini darurat**_

_**From: Xi Luhan**_

_**Gawat kenapa? O_O Ini alamatnya,**_

_**Park Industry, tepat disebelah **_**café **_**Angel-in-Us. Kau bisa menemuinya sebagai CEO disana**_

_**To: Xi Luhan**_

_**Nanti saja kuberitahu. Trims**_

_**Hey, apa kau serius? Dia CEO?**_

_**From: Xi Luhan**_

_**Baiklah. Ya, aku serius. Kau bisa tanya pada Sehun**_

_**To: Xi Luhan**_

_**Nanti pasti akan kutanyakan, terima kasih lagi**_

_**From: Xi Luhan**_

_**Ya, sama-sama. Dan kau berhutang alasan mengapa kau meminta alamat si raksasa itu.**_

_**To: Xi Luhan**_

_**Ya, pasti nanti kujelaskan. Sudah, jangan balas pesan ini**_

Setelah selesai membalas pesan dari Luhan, Kyungsoo pergi menemui Sehun yang sedang duduk disofa dan sedang menonton kartun kesukaanya

"Hun, apa benar Park Chanyeol itu seorang CEO?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mencuri kripik kentang yang ada dimeja

"Ya. Oh, kupikir _noona_ sudah tahu," jawab Sehun sambil meminum _cola_ yang ada di meja

_Oh, hebat sekali Baekhyun bisa tidur seranjang dengan seorang CEO muda dan tampan._ Batin Kyungsoo, fantasinya sudah kemana-mana, dia membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan Baekhyun jikalau Baekhyun akan menikah dengan Park Chanyeol

"Dan, kau tahu Kim Jongin _noon_? Dia wakil presdirnya," ujar Sehun sambil terus mengunyah kripik kentangnya.

Dan seketika, Kyungsoo terbangun dari lamunannya

* * *

Sekarang ini, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang ada di rumah sakit, kata Kyungsoo; mereka akan memeriksa kandungan Baekhyun. Begitu

"Kyung, bagaimana kalau aku benar-benar mengandung?" tanya Baekhyun cemas. "Ya, kau minta pertanggung jawaban saja pada si tuan Park itu," jawab Kyungsoo sambil menggandeng Baekhyun keruang tunggu.

"Oh ayolah, dia itu sangat idiot Kyungsoo," ujar Baekhyun kesal. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu hanya terkikik geli "Idiot bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil terus terkikik.

"Waktu aku tanya 'Hey, bagaimana kalau setelah ini aku mengandung?' dia hanya bilang 'Kalau begitu kau akan kunikahi'" aku Baekhyun sambil menggembungkan pipi. "Bukankah itu bagus? Kau tidak perlu meraung-meraung seperti di drama-drama,"

"Iya sih, tapi 'kan, oh ayolah Kyung!" gerutu Baekhyun. "Kenapa?" Kyungsoo hanya memiringkan kepala imut.

"Lupakan," gumam Baekhyun lalu berjalan kearah ruang pemeriksaan. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggendikkan bahu simpel.

* * *

Baekhyun turun dari ranjang pemeriksaan dengan was-was, hatinya terus saja menyerukan kata-kata 'aku tidak akan mengandung' berkali-kali.

"Jadi, bagaimana hasilnya dok?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil membantu Baekhyun duduk di kursi yang ada disebelahnya

"Selamat Nyonya Byun, anda hamil" ujar dokter itu sambil tersenyum. Berbeda dengan dokter yang senang, Baekhyun malah merasa kalau dirinya hancur

Benar-benar hancur!

"Benarkah dok?" tanya Kyungsoo setengah ragu, setengah senang. Pasalnya, dia senang kalau Baekhyun menikah dengan si CEO itu, tapi dia juga merasa kasihan pada Baekhyun

Jadi serba salah, 'kan

"Ya," ucap dokter itu singkat

Oh, sepertinya sebentar lagi akan ada seseorang yang pingsan

"Baiklah, terimakasih dokter," ujar Baekhyun lemah. Dia membungkuk dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Kyungsoo menyusulnya setelah membungkuk pada dokter itu

"Jadi, kapan kau akan menemuinya?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil membenarkan posisi tas _mini_nya. Baekhyun memiringkan kepala "Menemui siapa?"

"_OMG!_ Tentu saja si Park Chanyeol itu," gemas Kyungsoo sambil mencubit pipi Baekhyun. "Oh, orang itu. Entahlah, lagipula aku tidak punya alamat tempat dia tinggal atau bekerja," ujar Baekhyun sambil meniup poninya

"Aku punya alamat kantornya, dan _anyway_ Baek, dia itu CEO" seru Kyungsoo sambil sedikit berjingkat "Kujamin kau pasti akan hidup bahagia." Lanjutnya

"Oh benarkah? Aku tidak yakin. Orang idiot seperti dia bisa menjadi CEO? Itu lelucon Kyung" gurau Baekhyun, Kyungsoo hanya bisa memutar matanya

"Jadi, kapan kau akan ke kantornya?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi, mengabaikan Baekhyun yang sedang tertawa

"Entahlah, mungkin minggu depan," ucap Baekhyun sambil tertawa. Oh, berhenti tertawa atau kau akan dikira orang gila Baek.

"Baiklah,"

* * *

_**21**__**st**__** October (Seminggu kemudian)**_

"Kau akan berangkat sekarang Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo sehabis Baekhyun menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Ya, kuharap dia bertanggung jawab" _seperti perkataannya saat itu_. Lanjut Baekhyun dalam hatinya

"Kupastikan dia bertanggung jawab _noon_" tiba-tiba saja Sehun masuk ke pembicaraan itu. Sehun sudah tahu kalau Baekhyun—uhm—hamil, jadi dia sangat senang saat itu. Karena,

Oh ayolah, Park Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun, dan saat dia tahu Baekhyun hamil, sudah pasti Chanyeol akan menikahinya. _Well_, itulah yang ada di pikiran Sehun

"Ya, kalau begitu aku berangkat, sampai jumpa" ujar Baekhyun setelah memasang _flat shoes_nya. Kyungsoo dan Sehun melambaikan tangan kearah Baekhyun, dan setelah itu, pintu ditutup

* * *

Baekhyun sudah berada di lobi Park Industry saat ini—tunggu, cepat sekali Baekhyun sampai...

_C'mon_, tadi Baekhyun naik taksi, sobat.

Oh, pantas saja. Omong-omong dia saat ini sedang berjalan kearah meja resepsionis. "Permisi nona, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya resepsionis itu sopan

"Ya, aku ingin bertanya, dimana ruangan tuan Park Chanyeol—ya, kalau tidak salah" jawab Baekhyun sambil mengingat-ingat nama Chanyeol.

_Namanya Chanyeol atau Cheonyal , ya?_ Tanya Baekhyun dalam hati. Oh, ayolah Baek, Cheonyal adalah nama paling konyol yang pernah kudengar..

"Oh, tuan Park? Ruangannya ada di lantai 2, sebentar saya akan kesana" ujar resepsionis itu sopan, sambil beranjak dari duduknya "Tunggu sebentar nona," lanjutnya

"Ya," jawab Baekhyun singkat. Resepsionis itu menambahkan "Kau bisa duduk di sofa itu dahulu nona," lalu dia pergi.

* * *

Seminggu setelah kejadian pesta pantai, dan di apartemennya, Park Chanyeol bekerja sebagai CEO seperti biasa. Tapi, didalam hatinya dia menunggu seseorang yang waktu itu tidur seranjang bersamanya

Oh, serius Park Chanyeol, kenapa kau menunggunya? Bukannya lelaki lain malah memilih untuk tidak mengingatnya?

Oh, _yeah_ Park Chanyeol memang idiot. Dan juga, abnormal. Dia begitu karena cinta

Cinta memang merubah segalanya, sobat

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu saat Chanyeol sedang menandatangani berkas yang barusan diberikan sekretarisnya.

"Masuk" ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan. Terlihat seorang wanita—sepertinya respsionis—berdiri di depan pintu sambil membungkuk

"Direktur, ada yang mencari anda" ucap resepsionis itu sambil membungkuk. Chanyeol? Oh jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat

Jangan-jangan itu Byun Baekhyun

"Siapa?" Tanya Chanyeol singkat. Wajahnya memang menampilkan mimik santai, namun jantungnya, itu beda cerita

"Saya lupa menanyakan namanya. Tapi badannya mungil, sepertinya murid menengah pertama" jawab resepsionis itu

Beetubuh mungil, itu pasti Baekhyun. Tapi murid menengah pertama? Oh ayolah, Baekhyun sudah kuliah semester 4, dan umurnya juga 21 tahun, Mana mungkin itu dia.

Harapan Chanyeol sudah musnah.

"Suruh dia masuk" ucap Chanyeol akhirnya, dan juga dengan nada lemas

"Baik, direktur" wanita itu membungkuk, menutup pintu lalu pergi untuk memanggil wanita—atau gadis?—yang dikatakannya tadi

Setelah kepergiaan resepsionis tadi, Chanyeol terus sibuk dengan berkas-berkas yang ada di depannya, dan tiba-tiba saja repsionis tadi kembali lagi, terlihat juga ada seseorang memakai _dress _dibelakangnya

Seberapa cepat resepsionisnya berjalan?

"Ini orangnya, direktur" ucap wanita itu sambil membungkuk

"Oh ya, kau bisa keluar sekarang. Terima kasih" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum, lalu resepsionis itu segera keluar

"Ada perlu apa, nona?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan senyuman. Tapi percuma, gadis itu tetap menunduk

"Kau ingat aku?" tanyanya misterius. Oh, jangan bilang kalau gadis ini adalah mantan Chanyeol yang posesif, lalu sekarang dia minta balikan dengan berbohong dan mengatakan 'Park Chanyeol, aku hamil! Anak dalam kandungan ini adalah darah dagingmu!'

Oh, itu akan jadi kebohongan yang gagal. Karena jujur saja, Chanyeol baru tidur dan menyerahkan tubuhnya pada seorang Byun Baekhyun seminggu lalu

Dan ngomong-ngomong, mantan Chanyeol yang posesif itu tinggi, tidak mungil

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak mengenalimu" ucap Chanyeol hati-hati. Jelas saja Chanyeol tidak mengenali gadis ini, wajahnya saja ditundukkan, bagaimana cara melihatnya?

Dari tubuhnya? Oh Chanyeol punya banyak teman bertubuh mungil seperti dia—Luhan contohnya

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara isakan entah darimana..

Mungkin... gadis itu?

Oh, masalah besar tuan Park.

Gadis itu perlahan mengangkat kepalanya, namun tetap saja, sebagian dari wajahnya tertutup poni. Tapi tunggu, wajahnya memerah. Apakah dia tersipu? Atau dia mimisan?

Mimisan karena apa tuan Park?

"Aku Byun Baekhyun, bodoh" jawab gadis itu pelan. Dia mengangkat kepalanya, dan terlihat segenangan air ada di pelupuk matanya

"Byun Baekhyun? Gadis yang _itu?_" Tanya Chanyeol sarkastik. "Ada apa?" lanjutnya

"Aku kesini hanya ingin bilang kalau—" Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. Dia tidak siap, bagaimana kalau setelah mengatakannya Chanyeol malah melupakan janji yang seminggu lalu dibuatnya? OH TIDAK ITU MIMPI BURUK!

"—tuan Park, aku— " perkataannya tercekat di tenggorokan. Chanyeol semakin tidak mengerti, apalagi setelah melihat Baekhyun maju dan sedikit berjinjit untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Chanyeol

"—aku, mengandung darah dagingmu " bisik Baekhyun tepat ditelinga Chanyeol. Baekhyun ragu, dia mengira setelah mengatakannya Chanyeol malah pergi, atau lebih parah menyuruhnya untuk membuang yang ada di rahimnya. Oh dia sungguh tidak siap. Sangat tidak siap!

Beda dengan Baekhyun yang pesimis, beda lagi dengan Tuan Park Idiot Chanyeol kita.

Oh, bisakah sekarang Chanyeol memeluk ibunya? Atau mencium ayahnya kalau boleh?

Dia sangat senang. Amat sangat senang. Amat amat sangat senang!

Menurut Chanyeol, rasanya itu seperti meluncur bersama paus akrobatis, menembus atmosfer berlapis-lapis dan pergi menuju rasi bintang paling manis.

"Benarkah itu?" Tanya Chanyeol pelan. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk takut. Takut Chanyeol akan lepas tanggung jawab, dan segalanya

"I-iya" jawab Baekhyun ragu. Lihatlah, dia sedang memainkan kukunya-kebiasaan Baekhyun saat sedang grogi-dan juga menggigit bibirnya

"Kalau begitu, aku akan secepatnya mengurus pernikahan kita" seru Chanyeol lalu menerjang tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan memeluknya

Dia serius dengan perkataannya seminggu yang lalu?

Benarkah ini?

Baek.. kau adalah gadis paling beruntung di dunia

"Omong-omong, perutmu tidak buncit ya," Ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap perut Baekhyun yang rata itu

"Oh, itu karena usia kandunganku baru seminggu. Jadi, janinnya masih berupa gumpalan darah" jawab Baekhyun pelan

"Oh begitu, kalau begitu mari kita besarkan anak ini bersama" jawab Chanyeol sambil merengkuh tubuh mungil Baekhyun

Baekhyun hanya bisa terkejut, apakah dia bisa bahagia setelah ini?

"Kalau begitu, ayo ikut aku!" Seru Chanyeol sambil menggandeng tangan mungil Baekhyun. Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, "Mau kemana?"

"Ikut saja," jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum, lalu setelah itu dia menarik—ah, lebih tepatnya menyeret—Baekhyun keluar ruangannya.

Saat mereka berjalan di koridor, banyak _staff_ perempuan yang melirik iri pada Baekhyun—yang kebanyakan adalah penggemar Chanyeol.

Kenapa mereka merasa iri? Karena mereka adalah penggemar Chanyeol, sudah jelas. Dan juga, tangan Chanyeol yang menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat—kelewat erat malah—membuat siapapun iri.

Dan entah kenapa, Baekhyun merasa mukanya memanas. Apakah dia terkena demam?

Baekhyun berhenti melangkah, dan membuat Chanyeol—otomatis—ikut berhenti juga. "Kita akan kemana?" tanyanya

"Mengurus pernikahan kita," jawab Chanyeol sambil nyengir. Baekhyun hanya bisa membelalakkan mata dan menganga—sangat tidak enak dipandang

"Sudah, ayo jalan terus" ujar Chanyeol sambil kembali menarik—atau menyeret?—Baekhyun menuju mobilnya

_Well_ Baek, selamat menikmati sisa hidupmu dengan tuan Park si raksasa idiot itu.

* * *

"Kenapa kita kemari?" tanya Baekhyun sambil melihat-lihat kekanan dan kekiri. Banyak sekali gaun disini—tunggu, gaun?!

"Kita akan membuat pakaian pernikahan," jawab Chanyeol sambil merangkul pundak Baekhyun, sementara Baekhyun? Entahlah, mungkin separuh nyawanya sudah menguap

"Permisi, ada yang bisa kami bantu, tuan?" tanya salah satu pegawai disana. Oh, mukanya sangat imut, seperti Baekhyun

"Ibu ada disini?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melihat-lihat kearah ruangan diujung lorong

"Nyonya tadi sedang pergi, katanya ada rapat di pusat, tuan" jawab pegawai itu sopan, "Oh, siapa yang bersama anda tuan?" tanya pegawai itu—lagi

"Oh, ini?" Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun sebentar, lalu tersenyum "Dia calon istriku, hehe" jawabnya sambil nyengir

"Benarkah? Oh, anda sangat cantik nona," pegawai itu tersenyum kearah Baekhyun "Terima kasih," jawab Baekhyun

"Lalu, kita sedang apa disini?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memiringkan kepala kearah Chanyeol

"Tentu saja membuat pakaian pernikahan" ujar Chanyeol sambil mengusak rambut Baekhyun—oh, sangat tidak sopan!—"Dan juga, memberitahu ibu kalau anaknya yang tampan ini akan menikah," lanjutnya.

ASTAGA!

Baekhyun merasa dirinya benar-benar hancur. Berkali-kali lipat lebih hancur dari sebelumnya.

"K-kita akan m-menikah?" tanya Baekhyun terbata. "Tentu saja! Aku 'kan sudah berjanji untuk menikahimu" jawab Chanyeol antusias

"Jadi, anda ingin gaun yang seperti apa,nona?" tiba-tiba saja si pegawai tadi muncul tiba-tiba sambil menyerahkan sebuah katalog kepada Baekhyun

"Uhm, biar saya melihat-lihat dulu," gumam Baekhyun sambil mengambil katalog tadi. Lalu dia duduk disebuah sofa yang ada disana—tentu saja dengan Chanyeol disebelahnya.

"Kau ingin gaun yang seperti apa?" Chanyeol menopang wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya, dan ikut melihat katalog tadi

"Entahlah, aku ingin yang simpel" jawab Baekhyun sambil membalik lembar katalognya. "Oh! Ini indah! Bagaimana kau mau?" Baekhyun menunjuk kearah salah satu gaun dan jas yang ada disana

"Atau yang ini? Oh, ini juga indah!" seru Baekhyun antusias sambil menunjuk kearah salah satu—atau salah tiga?—pakaian yang ada di katalog

Tunggu, sejak kapan Baekhyun menyetujui pernikahan ini? Dan kenapa dia sangat semangat sekali?

Oh, dia sudah berubah.

Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun sangat antusias hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Baekhyun

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini? Ini juga inda—" Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol, dan tiba-tiba dia membeku karena Chanyeol mengusak pelan kepalanya

"—GYAH! Apa yang kau lakukan idiot?!" teriak Baekhyun sambil menjauh dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya bisa menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan _ada-apa-denganmu?_

"Aku hanya mengusak kepalamu, memangnya tidak boleh?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melepaskan topangan tangannya

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh menyentuhku!" jerit Baekhyun sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan katalog tadi

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kemarilah, jangan jauh-jauh seperti itu, aku 'kan mau lihat juga" Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya, memberi isyarat seperti _hey-kemarilah-anak-manis_.

"Tidak mau! Nanti kau macam-macam lagi" gerutu Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan juga menggembungkan pipinya. Chanyeol melihat itu, dan dia tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Hey! Kenapa kau tertawa?" gerutu Baekhyun sambil melempar kepala Chanyeol dengan sebuah gulungan kertas yang entah dapat darimana

Chanyeol tetap tertawa, "Kau imut sekali. Lihatlah ekspresimu tadi" dan Chanyeol kembali tertawa

"Oh, ayolah, berhenti tertawa atau kau akan dikira orang gila," tukas Baekhyun sambil mendekat kearah Chanyeol

"Baiklah, aku selesai," dan Chanyeol berhenti tertawa. "Kemarilah, aku ingin melihat lagi," gumam Chanyeol sambil menarik Baekhyun mendekat

"Jangan macam-macam, ya" gumam Baekhyun sambil melepas pegangan Chanyeol pada lengannya "Iya, tenang saja." Jawab Chanyeol lalu kembali melihat-lihat pakain yang ada di katalog itu

Dan kita biarkan saja mereka berdua memilih pakaian pernikahan mereka.

* * *

"Kau setuju dengan yang ini?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menoleh kearah Chanyeol, oh mereka berdua terlihat sangat serasi—bahkan pegawai disana sampai gemas melihat mereka berdua.

Dan bahkan, ada yang menyempatkan diri memotret mereka berdua

Hebat sekali!

"Jangan! bagian atasnya terlalu mengekspos, dan juga—Oh, lihat bagian punggungnya, sangat terbuka. Aku tidak setuju!" jawab Chanyeol sambil membalik halaman katalog

"Memangnya kenapa kalau bagian atasnya terlalu mengekspos?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibir. "Dengar ya, kau itu masih muda, jadi tidak sebaiknya membuka aurat seperti itu," jawab Chanyeol sambil terus membalik halaman katalog

"Oh, itu tadi bagus sekali! Lihatlah bagian bawah gaun itu, sangat indah, dengan bagian depan yang pendek, dan bagian belakang yang sangat panjang, aku akan terlihat seperti putri duyung" jelas Baekhyun sambil meminum susu _strawberry_ kotakannya. Tadi pegawai itu memberikannya pada Baekhyun, entah karena alasan apa

"Mari kita cari yang seperti itu, tapi dengan bagian atas dan punggung yang tertutup," ujar Chanyeol sambil meminum kopinya. Itu juga pegawai yang memberinya

Tunggu? Kenapa didalam butik ada suguhan susu dan kopi?

Entahlah, biarkan itu menjadi sebuah misteri

Baekhyun tetap mengerucutkan bibir, dan tiba-tiba saja terdengar pintu dibuka dengan keras—lebih tepatnya, dibanting.

"CHANNIE!" seseorang berteriak dari arah pintu masuk. Sontak saja Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung menoleh kesumber suara tersebut

"IBU?!" Chanyeol berteriak sambil berdiri dari sofa, membuat meja yang ada didepannya tadi sedikit bedebam karena terpentok oleh lutut Chanyeol

Pasti sakit

"CHANNIE! Sedang apa kau disini? Tadi Sojin meneleponku dan mengatakan kalau kau kesini bersama cal— Oh! Hai nona manis, kau calon istri dari anakku?" nada suara orang tadi berubah drastis—dari yang seperti orang ingin tawuran, berubah menjadi sangat lembut tipikal ratu di film _Barbie_ yang sering Baekhyun tonton—ketika menemukan wajah Baekhyun yang sedang kebingungan disana

"Uh-oh, ya, Selamat pagi Nyonya Park" jawab Baekhyun sambil membungkuk sopan

"Oh! Aku sangat gembira saat mendengar kalau Chanyeol pergi kesini bersama calon istrinya, sebelumnya Chanyeol tidak pernah berkencan dengan wanita—atau pernah? Aku lupa—, kupikir dia tidak normal, maksudku, kupikir dia _gay_, tapi ternyata tidak. Dan aku sangat senang saat dia berkunjung kesini untuk pertama kalinya membawa seorang wanita, dan itu calon istrinya! Oh aku sangat gembira" jelas Nyonya Park panjang lebar, dan bisa kita lihat, wajah Baekhyun terlihat seperti orang idiot—dengan mata berkedut, dan juga mulut yang menganga tak berbentuk, tipikal _anime_—

"Ibu, kau sudah selesai bicara?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mendorong ibunya untuk duduk di sofa yang dia duduki tadi "Ya, aku selesai" jawabnya sambil meletakkan beberapa tas kertas disana.

Sepertinya Nyonya Park sehabis _shopping_. Pikir Baekhyun

"Jadi Baekhyun, sudah berapa lama kalian menjalin hubungan?" tanya Nyonya Park sambil memengan lengan Baekhyun

"Hubungan, apa?" tanya Baekhyun bingung. Sungguh, dia benar-benar bingung dengan pertanyaan Nyonya Park, karena pasalnya, dia tidak menjalin hubungan apapun dengan Chanyeol

"Kau tahu 'kan? Berpacaran," ujar Nyonya Park, Bekhyun meminta bantuan kepada Chanyeol lewat tatapan mata, beruntung Nyonya Park sedang membelakangi Chanyeol

Chanyeol berpikir sebentar, lalu memberi kode dengan menunjukkan 2 jarinya, Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti

"Dua bulan," jawab Baekhyun. Terlihat Chanyeol disana menepuk keningnya, lalu mengirimkan _sinyal_ lewat gerakan bibir _"Dua tahun Baek,"_ itulah _sinyal_ yang dikirim Chanyeol

"Dua tahun, dua bulan—iya, ahehehe" ucap Baekhyun sambil menambahkan tawa genit dibelakangnya.

"Benarkah? Oh aku tidak pernah tahu tentang hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol. Tapi tak apa, karena sebentar lagi kalian akan menikah, aku tidak sabar melihat kalian membuat bayi yang lucu!" seru Nyonya Park gembira, lalu memeluk Baekhyun—sampai-sampai Baekhyun susah bernapas

"Ya, terima kasih—ng—nyonya, saya menghar—ng—gai restu anda" jawab Baekhyun kesusahan, karena dia susah bernapas

"Ibu, dia kesulitan bernapas!" seru Chanyeol sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan ibunya

"Oh, maaf!" ucap Nyonya Park sedikit menyesal "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu gadis manis?" tanya Nyonya Park sambil tersenyum

"Byun Baekhyun, nyonya" jawabnya singkat "Oh, berhenti memanggilku Nyonya, panggil aku ibu saja" ujar Nyonya Park sambil—sedikit—memukul lengan Baekhyun

"I-ibu?" tanya Baekhyun tergagap "Iya, oh aku tau! Kau pasti masih canggung 'kan? Tidak apa-apa, setelah ini kau akan menjadi keluarga Park," jelas Nyonya Park panjang lebar. Dia menoleh kearah Chanyeol "Benar begitu, Channie?" lanjutnya

"Y-ya, kau benar bu!" jawab Chanyeol sambil meringis, disisi lain, Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan _apa-apaan-ini-tuan-park-?_

Ya, seperti itulah arti tatapan Baekhyun

"Oh! Baiklah, kalau begitu kapan kalian akan menikah?" tanya Nyonya Park sambil menatap kearah keduanya bergantian

"Mungkin, tiga minggu... lagi?" jawab Chanyeol sambil menoleh kearah Baekhyun "Iya 'kan, Baek?"

"Ah, iya! Kita akan menikah tiga minggu lagi—"

Jangan lupakan kata terakhir

"—ibu" lanjutnya

"Sempurna! Kalau begitu aku yang akan mengurus tempat pernikahan kalian, juga tempat untuk bulan madu~" seru Nyonya Park sambil sedikit menggoda mereka. "Kalian lanjutkan memiih pakaian, sementara aku akan menghubungi ayah Chanyeol," ucapnya sambil melenggang kearah ruangan pribadinya.

Sepanjang jalan Baekhyun mendengar Nyonya Park mengatakan "Anakku akan menikah! Bayi. Gaun. Gedung. Aku bahagia!"

Oh Tuhan. Demi kue yang rasanya sangat bermasalah, menurut Baekhyun ini semua lebih bermasalah daripada rasa kue itu.

* * *

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini," Baekhyun membungkuk lalu tersenyum pada Chanyeol. Saat ini mereka ada di lobi apartemen Baekhyun, karena tadi Chanyeol disuruh ibunya untuk mengantarnya. Awalnya Baekhyun tidak mau, merepotkan—ini _alibi_ Baekhyun. Tapi Nyonya Park terus saja memaksa

"Ya, kau hati-hati ya," ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusak rambut Baekhyun. "Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, kau hati-hati," jawab Baekhyun

"Aku mengerti. Sudah, pergilah," suruh Chanyeol. "Iya, sampai jumpa" Baekhyun membalikkan badan, dan setelah itu dia menghilang dibalik pintu _lift_.

Chanyeol keluar dari lobi, dan bergegas menuju tempat mobilnya berada. Daritadi dia terus tersenyum, sampai-sampai sepertinya senyuman itu bisa merobek mulutnya

Kalian tahu 'kan kenapa dia terus tersenyum?

Dan tiba-tiba saja, _i-phone_nya bordering. Tanda telepon masuk

"_**Hey, dude! Bagaimana keadaannya?"**_

"Kai, aku akan menikah!"

"**Seriously**_**? Byun Baekhyun itu ingin menikah denganmu?"**_

"Ya, dia—ugh—kau tahu 'kan,"

"_**Ya, ya aku tahu itu. Jadi, kapan kau akan menikah?"**_

"Mungkin tiga minggu lagi"

"_**Oh, itu bagus. Kuharap Byun Baekhyun tidak menyesal menikah dengan orang idiot sepertimu"**_

"Sialan k— HEY!"

—**PIP**

"Kebiasaan, selalu saja mengataiku dan menutup sambungan. Dasar bodoh!"

* * *

"Aku pulang," Baekhyun melepas _flat shoes_nya, dan menatanya rapi di rak.

"Selamat datang, aku membuat _cake_ dan _waffle_, kau mau?" Kyungsoo yang muncul dari dapur, langsung menyambar tas Baekhyun lalu ditaruhnya di gantungan

Seperti seorang istri saja.

Oh, dia memang seorang istri..

...setelah dia menemukan pasangannya.

"Ya, boleh. Tapi nanti saja, setelah aku mandi ya," Baekhyun pergi menuju kamar mandi "Dimana Sehun?" tanyanya sebelum masuk kekamar mandi. "Oh, tadi dia mengantar Luhan, entah kemana. Kencan mungkin," Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahu, lalu kembali lagi ke dapur.

"Oh, begitu. Ya sudah," lalu setelah itu Baekhyun masuk kekamar mandi.

* * *

"Jadi, bagaimana, Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menuangkan _topping_ diatas _waffle_ Baekhyun

"_Thanks,_ Kyung. Ya, dia bertanggung jawab," jelas Baekhyun sambil memakan _waffle_nya "Benarkah? Jadi kapan?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil membalik telur yang ada diatas Teflon

"Kapan apanya?" tanya Baekhyun kebingungan, maklumlah, dia agak sedikit_ slow respond_ belakangan ini

"Pernikahanmu," jawab Kyungsoo sambil memasukkan daging ke dalam panci "Tiga minggu, lagi—ya" jawab Baekhyun lemas, lalu memakan _waffle_nya

"_Well," _ ujar Kyungsoo sambil membuka kulkas.

_Well _apa?

"Selamat menikmati hidupmu bersama si Chanyeol-Chanyeol itu, Baek" lanjutnya. Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela napas, lalu menjambaki rambutnya dramatis

"Seharusnya saat itu aku ikut kembali bersamamu!" jeritnya sambil menusuk-nusuk _waffle_nya kasar

Hey, itu bukan boneka _voodoo_!

"Sudahlah, jangan menyesal. Toh, dia tampan, dan dia juga CEO" ujar Kyungsoo sambil menarik kursi untuk duduk. "Persetan dengan CEO, Kyungsoo. Aku tidak mencintainya! Bahkan mengenalnya saja tidak!"

"Tidak untuk sekarang, mungkin tiga atau bulan lagi, kau akan sangat posesif padanya." gumamnya sambil mengerling nakal kearah Baekhyun, dan dibalas dengan _aksi-memutar-bola-mata-untuk-Kyungsoo._

Ya, itu semua jalan cerita hidupmu Byun Baekhyun.

Selamat menikmati!

—TBC—

**A/N: **Well, Hai~! /keluar dari persembunyian/ ahehehehehehe /ketawa genit/ ((apa sih))

GIMANA KABAR KALIAN? GIMANA UASNYA? GIMANA RAPOTANNYA? GIMANA LUBURANNYA? Punya aku biasa ajah(?). Tapi rapot, alhamdulillah...bagu~s xD.

Maaf update lama! ini hampir penghujung tahun ya;; duh aku merasa gagal jadi seorang author /pundung/ ((GAUSAH DRAMA DEH YA LEBAY BANGET))

Ceritanya absurd ya, aku lagi mentok(?) nih;;; maafkan aku Readers-deul. OH. EXO SHOWTIME KEREN YAK! Pada unyu, apalagi ada Chanbaek moment di episode 5 xD. Maaf ajadeh, aku updatenya lamaaaaaaaaaa banget;; salahin wifi aku yang rewel minta dikawin. Btw, ffn kalo dibuka lewat chrome kok gabisa ya pake wifi aku;; kena internet positif bla bla bla itu deh aku aja update ini pake modem kakakku ehehe /grin/

Oke, cukup syudah(?) kita akhiri **Author Note** gajelas ini. Jangan bosen-bosen baca semua tulisan aku ya, maafin aku kalo ada salah di 2013 ((sok kenal)) intinya, AKU CINTA KALIAN SEMUA. SMOOCH SMOOCH:**********

**MERRY CHRISTMAS BUAT YANG MERAYAKAN, SELAMAT TAHUN BARU BUAT KALIAN SEMUA, INI SERIUS DARI LUBUK HATI YANG PALING DALAM. **Jangan lupa review yak ((dih ogah))

**-bonggogi**


End file.
